


Captivated (Suho Oneshot)

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band), Love Me Right - EXO (Music Video), Power - EXO (Music Video), 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door
Genre: EXO's Showtime, F/M, Kim Joonmyun | Suho-centric, Mentioned Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Parent Kim Joonmyun | Suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: You found yourself with your 2 friends inside EXO’s dressing room. Eating their food, the manager saw you and accused you of being sasaengs!!!





	Captivated (Suho Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> AAAhhhhh I know, another dream. But really, I have the most interestingly weird and fic-worthy dreams. Some are really nasty, but they are mostly fluffy like this one! I hope you all like this!!! And oh-beyond was in the dream, thus the character Jangmi. :D

Wherever you go and whatever you do, Suri, for some reason you don't know, always gets herself lost. And this Chinese New Year festival is not an exception. That’s why you find yourself and your other friend, Jangmi, dawdling around a random building.

You finally found Suri, after an hour of searching, casually talking to someone who looks like a crew of the event.

Suri wasn’t the brightest person out there, always getting lost and doesn't have a sense of direction but her bubbly personality always get you out of trouble and sometimes scores you backstage passes to concerts you go to.

“Oh hey, there you guys are!”

Suri beams when she sees you and Jangmi walking up to her.

“Ah, no. There you are! We’ve been looking for you for an hour now!”

Jangmi borderline screams, but making sure not to cause a scene whatsoever.

“I was just talking to my new friend here about Suho’s beauty regimen. She’s one of EXO’s makeup artists.”

The mention of your bias’ name triggered something in your brain and your anxiousness heightened. You try really hard to compose yourself, but Jangmi immediately notices you fidgeting your hands inside your hoodie pockets.

“Are you okay?”

Jangmi bumps your shoulder with hers gently as she whispers her question.

“Yeah, I— I need to pee.”

You whisper back as you tug her sleeves lightly like a lost child.

Jangmi excused the both of you from Suri and her new makeup artist friend to go to the nearest comfort room.

For the past few weeks, Jangmi can tell you’ve been urinating a lot and it worries her.

“Are you okay lately? Are you sick? Do you have UTI or something similar?”

She suddenly bombards you with questions the moment you opened the cubicle door after doing your business. You don’t know why she’s suddenly like this, is she suspecting something? Does she know?

“I— N—no. No, I’m not sick.”

You stumble your words, making you look like you’re guilty of something. Fuck… It’s coming, you can feel it.

“Are you su—”

Jangmi’s sentence was cut when you ran back inside the cubicle you last occupied to vomit.

“Oh my gosh, Y/N! Are you okay?”

Your friend keeps asking as she soothes your back with her left hand and holds your hair away from your face and the toilet bowl with the other.

Your friend let you stand up and wash your mouth on the sink without any more question, waiting for you to speak up instead. This is what you like about your friendship, you have a common respect and nobody pries out things you don’t want to share with anybody.

“Eonni I—I’m pregnant.”

“Oh, so that’s why you— WAIT, WHAT?!?!” Jangmi almost choked on the big gasp she took. “You’re what?” She added after she recovers.

You open your mouth to answer her rhetorical question, but she stopped you from speaking when she started babbling, shocked evident from her blown up irises.

“How long have you been pregnant? What the hell— Pregnant? How? When? Why? WHO?!”

The last one-word question was spoken rather loudly, she knows you don’t go out much since you work from home. How the fuck one gets pregnant with just their own fingers???

“How long have you been PREGNANT?!”

She asks again when you fell silent. Jangmi is older than you by several years and her motherly instinct towards you are kicking in.

“T—two months…”

“Two months… Wait… Didn’t you… DON’T FUCKING TELL ME THAT—”

You immediately grabbed her by her mouth to stop her from screeching what you know she was gonna say.

 

* * *

 

 

Suri was enjoying her conversation with EXO’s makeup artist that she didn’t even notice the amount of time you and Jangmi spent inside the bathroom. Jangmi calmed down enough after lecturing you about not using a condom or taking the morning after pill.

You said you totally forgot about the condom bit because of the intensity of the moment and you admitted to being easily swept off your feet. You were even sober that night, both you and the guy were, and the sexual tension was really different and you found out that the both of you were such feeble human beings and you gave in to temptation easily.

You were so tossed and turned for a week by the maelstrom of your first ever ‘One Night Only’ spectacle, the morning after pill was cleared off your mind.

That was until you didn’t get your period on time. You waited for a few more days before taking a test. The positive sign on your fifth pee stick made you go running for a doctor’s appointment and was confirmed what the pregnancy tests were screaming at your own very eyes.

One thing led to another, you found yourselves hanging inside EXO’s dressing room. Even the makeup artist lets you eat EXO’s leftover food. It wasn't leftover at all because they barely touched the food with just a few takeaways. Everyone wasn’t around inside the room because the boys were rehearsing for tonight’s show and their crew was scattered around the venue, taking a small break before the crazy of tonight’s special concert happens.

Biting the pizza on your left hand and a roll of beef kimbap on the other, you took a peek outside the window and saw that a few members were resting on the side of the stage, just a story down from where you are. You slightly squeal when you saw them and the manager, for some reason, heard you and cracks his neck to your direction.

You immediately drop down to the floor and saw that you and your two friends were left alone inside the room now.

“Fuck!”

You whispered a scream, as your butt hit the ground hard. Good thing the floor was carpeted and it didn’t hurt that much.

“What?!”

Suri asks, jumping out of the leather sofa.

“Where is she? Your friend?”

You ignored her question and answered her with another question.

“She went out to buy coffee. Told me to wait for her and we can stay here as long as we want.”

Suri shrugs her shoulders, sitting back on the couch again.

“We should hide!”

The alert in your voice made Suri jump out of her seat again.

“Why?”

Jangmi questions as she drops her plate of chicken on the table.

“A manager saw me peeking out of the window, we should hide! Come on!”

Dropping your food on the floor and wiping your greasy fingers on your jeans, you almost fell face-first as you stood from the floor. You cradle your slightly bulging stomach that you hide from the baggy clothes you wear and ran to your friend’s direction.

The three of you went inside what you thought was the restroom but turns out to be the changing room with multiple racks scattered around inside full of clothes and other costumes that you recognize EXO wore on previous shows.

You all settled behind a much fuller rack to hide in and the sound of the door opening made the three of you stop fussing onto place.

“I sure saw a girl look out from the window. Those damn sasaengs!”

You heard a man’s voice silently whisper to himself as a ray of light enters the dark room through the opened door of the changing room.

You can literally feel and hear your heartbeat pulsating in your ears. The three of you were holding your breath and just as the door was closing, Suri has to fuck everything up and exhaled loudly.

“WHO WAS THAT?!”

The door flew open, hitting the wall behind it and the light in the room turns on blinding your eyes. You hit Suri’s arm in annoyance and she winced in pain as she caters to her limb from your punch.

“I’m sorry, I breathed okay? Am I not allowed to breathe?!”

Suri stood up as she stomps her feet on the carpeted floor, blowing your cover.

“Who are you!?!?”

The man screamed again as he makes his way to your hiding spot.

 

* * *

 

 

“I swear to God, you sasaengs are so annoying!!! Do we really have to get restraining orders for you to stop?!”

“How many times do I have to tell you we’re not sasaengs?”

Jangmi counters, Suri was just quiet from her spot a few inches away from you and Jangmi. And you… you’re currently a crying mess. You couldn’t handle all the shit that’s being thrown at you all of a sudden.

“And you even ate EXO’s food, what the hell?”

“We’re not sasaengs, dammit!”

Jangmi protested some more.

“Then what the hell are you three doing here? How did you even get in here, this room was supposed to be locked and—”

“Ah~ Oppa~”

You heard the familiar voice of Suri’s friend and all of you glance to the direction of the door. Standing in the door frame was the makeup artist and SUHO!!! Kim fucking Junmyeon!!!

“Oppa, they’re my friends!!!”

The makeup artist eonni stomps her feet as she makes her way to you, Junmyeon walking closely behind her.

“Do you know these girls, Myeon-ah-ya?”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened when he finally saw you standing there, right before him. Recognition and recollection evident in his orbs.

“Y—yeah, I know them... really well.”

You felt like the last part of his sentence was directed at you. His eyes piercing a hole through yours. You can feel your heartbeat suddenly throbbing in the back of your throat, cheeks heating up and if you don’t look away from him, you know you will melt like ice cream on a warm summer day.

But you can’t look away, not now that one side of his mouth curls up in a shy pretty boy smile. Goddamnit, Junmyeon! Why are you doing this?

His small smile was immediately wiped away from his lips when he saw your tear-streaked face.

“Why are you crying?”

He was about to run to you, but paused and stopped himself from doing so because of his manager’s scrutiny.

“It’s because this person called us sasaengs and accused us of picking the locks!”

Jangmi answered for you. You dry your eyes using the sleeves of your hoodie and fixed the few strands of hair that stick to your face because of your tears.

“I was the one who let them in, Oppa! I told them to stay, I’ll get coffee and will be back shortly.”

The makeup artist explains as she put down four cups of to-go coffee gently down the table.

“Oh.”

Was the only thing the manager said before looking back at the three of you, eyes full of remorse and guilt over his accusations.

Junmyeon convinced his manager to leave the room and think about his actions on his own. Suri and the makeup artist left to walk off the slight stress of the incident outside and to also get some fresh air because the room was getting much too suffocating for Suri.

Grabbing the last two cups of coffee left, Junmyeon gave one to Jangmi and then the other one to you.

“Oh boy, no, no, no. She can’t have coffee.” Jangmi paused to literally barricade and push Junmyeon’s hand away from you before continuing. “You drink that coffee.”

“Why?”

Junmyeon inquires, shrugging as he took a tiny sip of the coffee.

“She’s pregnant.”

Jangmi nonchalantly blurts out and regrets it immediately as she realizes her fault.

“Fuck.”

Jangmi whispers to herself as one of her hands that was not holding the coffee cup fly up to shut her mouth.

“She’s what? — You’re what?”

“It’s your baby, okay! Goodbye!”

“EONNI!!!”

Jangmi bolts for the door and shuts it close with a loud bang!

The deafening silence was getting too much for you and you have to put a stop to it.

“I—”

You and Junmyeon simultaneously spoke.

“You first—”

“No, you first—”

You both laugh, finding being this in sync funny, given the situation you’re in.

“Okay, me first.”

You finally spoke again after a few moments.

“Wait, is it really mine?”

Wow, he just cut to the chase already. Junmyeon scoots closer beside you.

“Unfortunately, yeah…”

“Unfortunately?”

“It’s unplanned.”

Junmyeon scoots closer some more, your knees bumping into each other.

“You forgot to wear a condom and I forgot to remind you to wear a condom. And then I was so smitten by you, I forgot to take birth control pills and—”

“Wait, smitten? By me?”

Junmyeon interrupts your rant. His smile getting wide with the information.

“Yeah, I mean you’re Suho and you’re so handsome. Who wouldn’t fall in love with y—”

Your sentence was cut again by Junmyeon, scooting closer, you can feel his breath fanning on your face gently like a summer breeze.

“Fall in love?”

“Why do you keep on cutting me ou—”

Interrupting your words again, Junmyeon cupping your face with his hand as he crashes his lips to yours. You immediately melt and crumble like kinetic sand under his warm hold.

Who would have thought, Suho of EXO was just as captivated by you as you were of him.


End file.
